


Have yourself a very Fae Day

by DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)



Series: Lost Boys [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anything goes - Freeform, BDSM, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, cross dressing, potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one day of the year that the Light and the Dark don't exist, that everyone is simply Fae, and Lydia has decided to throw a costume party, well, a bacchanal, but who's splitting hairs.</p><p>In this world Fidelity DOES NOT mean monogamy, so although Derek and Stiles are in a relationship they are openly not exclusive.</p><p>Following the reveal about Deucalion in s3 we have retconned the details about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a very Fae Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/gifts).



> AU - fusion with Lost Girl, Stiles is an underage incubus, Laura volunteered her brother to keep him fed.  
> PWP to fool around in the idea without overwhelming it (and hopefully to get my muse off my back)  
> In this Laura is alive and the Alpha, the Fae world exists and Beacon Hills is her territory, Peter is also sane, still a creeper but not dangerous, well, not very dangerous, well not to the pack. The Sheriff knows everything, even if he does pretend a lot that he doesn't, and he lives at the Hale House too, the sheriff is human btw. Derek is his deputy.  
> Despite the premise there are NO consent issues in this, Derek is happy to feed Stiles and BOTH can, and sometimes in this verse do, say no. 
> 
> I've also used Nightwatch/Daywatch/twilight watch/last watch (I haven't got the new one yet) to build the world, not that it matters in these PWPs btw, but I'm making it clear I've done that.  
> Born Fae live a very long time, in some cases millenia, but bitten fae live human lifespans. They are, because of this, very infertile so children are cherished by both sides.
> 
> Stiles is only underage by _human_ law.
> 
> If you think this needs more warnings let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> La Siosiain is an important feast in the Fae calender, it is the only day where both Dark and Light can mix, there are laws about what can and cannot be done on La Siosiain - they cannot deliberately use their powers.  
> Underfae are fae that cannot pass as human either physically or mentally or both. Either they look inhuman or they act inhuman or both. Lydia is a Maenad - but it's very impolite to ask what kind of fae someone is, but affiliations are often very obvious. (Her mother is too, and is a party planner)
> 
> La Siosiain is pronounced La Sho-shane

 

**Have yourself a very Fae Day**

Stiles had needed help to get out of Peter's car because although Laura had taught him to walk in the shoes getting out of a car was a skill that most people would have needed in these shoes, and Stiles didn't want to question where Peter had gotten this pair of shoes in both his and Peter's size, so Peter could suffer with him - because Stiles had said if he was going to learn to walk in these shoes Peter could be right there with him. Peter just laughed and said that he had predicted this and pulled out two pair of platform block heel patent mary janes with a grin, and of course Peter walked in them like a pro.

If there was one thing Stiles had learned in the months of living with the Hales it was never make a bet with Peter because you'd end up losing and end up going to Lydia Martin's costume ball for La Siosiain, not Fae Day no matter how much Stiles pleaded, in full drag. Laura and Derek had just agreed to let Peter dress them, because of course the traitors knew, but Stiles had to fight. The Sheriff, on the other hand, had been delighted to simply be on call with the huge hi def tv and the game tivoed and no Peter following him around with a dust buster, which was a usual feature of his game nights.

Discovering that Peter had dressed boys as girls for the stage he had assumed it was a drag thing, when in fact it was a Shakespeare thing, and he hadn't used padding as much as corsetry and drape to create the image of a girl in Stiles, rather than dressing Stiles as a girl. He was wearing what Peter had called a french corset in a beautiful golden silk with the boning as a detail and tied tight enough that deep breaths weren't happening. It went down to just above the garter tops and completely covered his crotch. Over it, but left open over the gold cage farthingale petticoat, long sheer gold stockings and the god damn shoes, was a black micro gown thing with rouched sleeves that Peter called a mantua, which was frilled over his fake hips and underneath it were layers upon layers of something called guipure lace. There was a golden lace mask and a mid length black wig. Just to make the costume slightly more embarrassing he had cat ears and a tail that was fixed under the corset and moved on it's own.

It shouldn't have worked, but Stiles had seen the polaroids that Peter had taken and he actually looked really sexy. The mantua hid the muscles of his arms and the standing- he could hear Peter in his head complaining it wasn't a Maleficent- collar made his shoulders look smaller and the corset was fixed so tight that Peter had managed to actually make the flesh of his pectorals look like bound breasts. He had actually been surprised just how amazing his legs looked and Peter was right, they did need to be shown.

And of course Peter had dressed Derek to match in a leather surcoat embroidered with a great silver tree that looked like it had escaped from the lord of the rings, loose black leather trousers and a pair of boots that Jack Sparrow would have mugged him for. He of course looked delectable and Stiles really wanted to get into that tied double fly of his. Not that Stiles wasn't right in thinking that Derek would have made a very sexy Bruce Wayne although it had made Peter go, no, Stiles, you'd make a lousy catwoman.

Peter looked like Captain Hook, just without the wig, and Laura made a perfect goth tinkerbell with silver streaks through her hair which was in a bouyant pony and wings drawn on her bare back with silver body paint in twists and curls to match the tree on Derek's jacket. She wasn't wearing heels though, merely a simple pair of silk pixie boots with a camel toe. With the layers of silver organza over her stocking tops she could have passed as a ninja with her black satin gauntlets.

"Stiles," Peter chided, helping him out of the car, "behave, you lost the bet, you get to be the beast in this fairy tale."

"I hate you so much right now." Stiles hissed through lips that had been painted gold to match his outfit, the whole colour scheme had been worked out to highlight his eyes, although Derek and Laura were in black and silver, Peter and Stiles were in black and gold. The whole effect was powerful, Stiles admitted that, even when he had tried to run from Peter and his mannequins when he had been summoned to try out eyeliners.

"Peter." Lydia said coming forward and offering them cups of something alcoholic, "so glad you could make it, you look delicious, why I could almost go to my knees for you now." Her look was impish as Peter took the cup from her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Lydia was wearing white fabric gathered over her breasts and stomach, falling between her thighs at the front and back but leaving her sides and hips bare apart from a thin gold braid which held it in place. Her hair was a mass of curls piled on her head with the occasional braid and she looked like she had stepped from the set of Spartacus.

"Not in the doorway, darling," he said, "that's just cliche." He offered her his hand, "and might I say, you look ravishing, my dear, why I could simply gobble you up."

"And the big bad wolf isn't cliche?" she said with a smile, "and Derek, look at you, why you look almost territorial, and Laura," she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "magical, where's Stiles?"

"Here," Stiles said from behind them, he could lurk in a gold and black mini ball gown with the best of them.

"You were right," Lydia said looping her arm through Peter's, "he does have the legs for it."

"Oh, if it's not the three prettiest ladies at this Bacchanal." Deucalion said coming forth, he had a small white box in his hands, "and Peter, although Derek, I must admit that you smell delicious like that, makes me wonder if I am not courting the wrong Hale sibling." Deucalion had a grin like the big bad wolf, all teeth and sharp, and dead eyes like copper pennies that were almost incandescant in the club's poor light. "But Laura, look at you, the very fairy of my dreams, I brought this for you."

Laura frowned at him with a disapproving moue of her lips. "Deucalion," she said with a very expressive quirk of her eyebrows.

"Come now, Laura, it is not like I have not made my intentions clear these past years, and this is La Siosiain, the one night of the year where there is no Light or Dark, merely Fae, and so I bring you a courting gift, on the one day when you can't refuse my suit simply because of my allegiances."

"But," Laura said archly, licking silver painted lips, "I know better than to accept gifts from the Goblin king." She looked him up and down and Stiles made the leap finally to what Deucalion was wearing, a black velvet frock coat lined in silver satin and beaded with chips of glass which caught the light. He was wearing soft grey breeches which looked to be far too tight over his crotch and knee high leather riding boots. There was a black gem set in silver in the folds of his cravatte. He had even set aside his aviator sunglasses, showing off the fact that he was blind and he didn't care. In fact he looked like someone had told him what colours Laura would be wearing.

Deucalion just laughed, "allow me the pleasure of a single dance, my lady," he said with a bow, "and to wear my token, it is La Siosiain, and it is merely a gift."

Laura took the box and opened it with an angry flourish, then went quiet as she looked at the item inside, a black velvet neck corset beaded with the same glass chips as Deucalion's coat. "It's beautiful." She said actually taken aback. "Will you put it on me?" She asked Deucalion, taking it out of the box and running the pad of her thumb over the nap of it.

"But Deucalion," Lydia whined as Laura turned and bent at the knee to allow him to tie the corset around her throat, "you didn't bring your hostess a gift."

"Ah, but Lydia," Deucalion said after pulling back where he took a deep breath of Laura's hair, "you do not have the throat for such jewellery. Certain other things would suit you more, like perhaps this." He clicked his fingers and a girl came forward, She had white hair and large soft looking rabbit ears. She wore a leather corset that left her breasts bare, and was open over her crotch apart from a small golden rod that was fixed with little golden beads through each nipple. Her hands were bound in front of her, and her feet were bare. She was blindfolded and wore a leash and collar and the wolf, Stiles didn't recognise him, handed her leash to Lydia with a bow of her head.

"An _anguisse_." Derek said wrapping his hand around Stiles' waist, before Stiles could ask what she was. "I thought that they were extinct."

"We found her in a terrible Hong Kong brothel," Deucalion said, "and although _she_ was thriving it wasn't doing wonders for the area, we've had to put her on something of a diet, but she's been so good and it is La Siosiain so Lydia, I bring you a hostess gift, enjoy."

Lydia took the leash and then reached up to kiss Deucalion on the cheek, "you're the best dark wolf in all of California," she said and then leading the _anguisse_ away into the crowd.

"Don't I get a gift?" Stiles asked, cheeky, even as he leaned into Derek, who was blatantly smelling at the curl of Stiles' neck.

"Maybe Lydia will let you both share her _anguisse_ ," Deucalion said, "but I only brought gifts for my favourite ladies, had I known that you would be numbered among them I would have brought you a gift, but for now all I can offer you is pocket lint. Surely Peter," he looked across at Peter who was watching as Lydia showed off her newest prize, "brought you something."

"Peter made his dress." Derek said, "now come on, Stiles, we really should mingle."

Lydia had made her way to the stage, with the _anguisse_ kneeling behind her, before crying out "and let the bacchanal begin."

\---

It was like a loop, like someone had started something which fed back on itself and just got stronger, starting like a little tickle of arousal in the back of Stiles' throat, that just grew until the auras he could see of the gathered fae got darker and darker with lust, when Derek turned to look at him his eyes were a brilliant glowing blue. "I can hear them," Derek said loudly against Stiles' ear because although there was music, there was a freaking band, it wasn't so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Stiles might not have the amazing sense of smell of a wolf but he could tell Derek was getting turned more and more turned on, his aura becoming a richer, darker blue, "I can hear the ben wah balls I pushed inside you, clanking and chiming against each other when you move." He wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him in for a kiss that was hot, wet and filthy, with Derek licking his teeth and sucking his tongue, pressing hard against his lips and his stubble was like sandpaper against Stiles' skin. He pulled back just enough that their lips were almost touching, that it was almost kissing when he spoke, "I could reach my hand up the back of that split skirt of yours, run my hand over the curve your perfect ass, find the cord and pull them out here, would you like that, let everyone know what i've done for you."

To the left of them a pretty girl was openly going down on a man in a suit, he could hear moans of pleasure, and Stiles blinked in shock half sure that he was hallucinating as the thrum of lust in the room just got bigger and bigger, but when he looked around there were other couples openly fucking, there was two men pressed against a wall, one holding the smaller body's arms above his head and clearly thrusting with his hips. There were two women in a dark alcove on a wooden bench sixty nineing. "Derek," Stiles growled and leant forward to try and rub his crotch, he'd been hard before he left the house because Derek had made sure of that, against Derek's thigh, but the damn corset was in the way.

"This is a bacchanal, Stiles," Derek said and bit at Stiles' lips almost scraping the gold lipstick that Peter had applied clean off with his teeth, "there are no rules here, but I'm going to put one in place, just one, and then I'll let you feed from who ever or whatever you want, how does that sound?" the lust was so heady Stiles was surprised he could still think at all, let alone even vaguely clearly. "Your ass belongs to me, keep those balls in all night, and I'll reward you so well, but everything else, enjoy." And then Derek stepped back.

Stiles fell to his knees without Derek to hold him up, scrabbling with fingers with painted fingernails at the lacings of Derek's trousers, "here," Stiles murmured, the lust in the air so thick and deep it was choking him. Stiles could barely think, his hunger was overwhelming him as the lust in the air grew and grew. His eyes were as blue as Derek's own. The laces were tangling in Stiles' fingers but he couldn't quite untie them.

"Need any help?" A woman asked, Stiles didn't know her but Derek just grinned at her, then popped a single claw and cut the laces himself.

Stiles literally groaned with relief as he reached in, with square blunt hands, sparkling golden nails and pulled out Derek's cock which was half hard, he looked at the woman, and he did not know her, had never seen her before, and shimmied around on his knees so that he was on Derek's left and rested the length of it on his palm encouraging the woman to join in. She was wearing a Chinese Cheongsam which ended just below her crotch with a black pixie cut and heavy eye make up, and she reached over, her chin butting against Derek's cock, and kissed Stiles, letting him drink from her.

Their kisses were hot and sloppy, sometimes with Derek's dick in the middle, sometimes with tongue, and Derek's dick jerking in STiles' hand right there in the middle of the party, and they weren't even the most explicit couple there. Stiles is drinking in the air, the lust and it's just creating more pheromones and he knows it, and the more people having sex around him, and they were getting more and more adventurous, and the more he wanted it, and Derek had his hands on their heads as they kissed and made out around and on his dick. They were both dripping trails of spit over the dick as the woman started to nip and pull at the foreskin. Stiles hand fell away from Derek's dick and reached out to the woman, she was rubbing her thighs together and bouncing as she licked and sucked and kissed with him, and he pushed his hand into her crotch which was sopping wet and slick.

She groaned and started to rub herself on his hand at the same time that Stiles started rocking, clanging the ben wa balls that Derek had so lovingly slipped into his ass. She gasped and groaned and licked and sucked and Derek was sucking in deep shuddery breaths. Stiles got to his feet, shaky, and steadied himself on the waistband of Derek's pants. "You wanna fuck her, D," he asked, "I bet you do, you wanna fuck her against the wall, you wanna? she wants you to, really D, she wants you to take this big cock and push it into her, slow and sweet the way it lasts and lasts. The way you like it and I'm too impatient to take, you want it?"

"and what do you want?" Derek asked, leaning in to kiss Stiles, savouring the feeling of Stiles drinking his _chi_.

Stiles jerked down his pants, run his hand over the meat of Derek's ass, the hair and the heat of it. "I wanna eat you out." He squatted down, his farthingale making the position awkward but he didn't quite have the oomph to undo it, as his tail swished back and forth behind him. He truly believed that Derek tasted best here, at the small pucker of his ass, where the musk was thickest and so he darted out his tongue and using his palms to part the muscles began to lick, to nuzzle and suckle, even to bite, but the girl, just wrapped her mouth around Derek and sucked him down, slurping and guzzling like a pig at a trough, one hand moving quickly between her thighs, rocking into her palm, fingers crooked and Derek was growling, deep and low in his throat at the double stimulation, of the stranger's mouth, her cheeks hollowed out and head bobbing back and forth, and Stiles sucking and licking and scraping his teeth over the muscle of his ass, one hand on her head, the other fisted around Stiles' standing collar, slightly rocking back andforth himself, into the heat of the woman's mouth and the rough sensation of Stiles' own.

"Oh fuck," Derek was wolfed out, it was beyond simple claws now, Stiles could actually taste it, feel how much rougher the hairs on his thighs had become and Stiles took a deep breath of his _chi_ as he sucked on the soft skin around the pucker of his ass. "Gonna come for me, D?" Stiles asked and then bit down, hard, on Derek's ass. Derek came with a yelp into the woman's mouth, his hand holding her in place as he rocked through it.

When he was done she got to her knees, wiping at her mouth with a fingertip before popping it between her lips and back out with a lewd pop. "Now that was a lovely appetiser, thank you boys," she reached up on tip toes to kiss Derek on the lips, softly, before she repeated the gesture with Stiles, letting her _chi_ flow into his mouth. "I think our hostess was looking for you." Then with her arm dragging across the meat of Derek's biceps she walked off, with a little wobble in her step.

Derek turned and kissed Stiles hard, reaching up under the mantua to undo the clasps and laces there, and letting the fabric fall down so that he stood in only his corset and stockings. "You are so fucking hot right now," Derek mumbled into his mouth, "have to make you dress like this more for me," his hand reached up under the corset to stroke and fondle Stiles' balls, "love that everyone here wants you and you're mine, want you to come for me," the other hand reached around, under the batting tail, because the damn thing was going crazy behind him, and started to finger his ass, tugging and pushing the string to make the ben wah balls move inside him, "gonna come for me, love," Then Derek turned him, "look," Peter had Lydia up against the wall and was thrusting into her raggedly, her feet bouncing with every move as she bit at his neck and clawed at his back, there was a blonde woman who appeared to be at the centre of a pile of bodies all of which were writhing and desperate to touch her and how she enjoyed it.

Stiles just leant back into the weight and heat of Derek, letting his hand wander all it wanted as the air was full of lust and his power was encouraging the anguisse who in turn was feeding Lydia's abilities who made the lust stronger and so affected Stiles more. "I fucking love Fae Day." And Derek just laughed in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is dressed sort of like this  
> http://i27.tinypic.com/b8kuq.jpg - but with a sleek black wig, cat ears on an alice band and one of these  
> http://www.crunchyroll.co.uk/anime-news/2012/06/02/video-now-presenting-japans-pulse-controlled-cat-tail
> 
> Derek is wearing one of these  
> http://www.nimblearts.com/Costuming/KingRobearFashion/BlackSilverDoublet.jpg
> 
> so that they match. 
> 
> Peter might well have visited this site  
> http://www.nimblearts.com/Costuming/Costuming.html (if he wasn't up all night on his sewing machine, which is also possible)
> 
> Laura's back "tattoo" looks like this  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSFoWeJIeNrmo4puzQ0-aP2X_U_hZNhGJbwfsharRlYWJ8qXzvN_Q


End file.
